Teaching Jack Valentines
by quillsandrevolvers
Summary: In all the lifetimes he has lived, not once has Jack Harkness celebrated Valentines day. This is something that Ianto plans to change. How does he plan to do it? Well you'll have to read it to find out! Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys. Pre CofE.
1. Chapter 1

**Teaching Jack Valentines ****  
**

**Pre CofE  
Mostly fluff XD  
Rating T for now but hey, it could get interesting. .  
-oh and this is my first Torchwood fic, so If I fail miserably, please let me know. For the good of the fanfiction-reading community.  
also I fail at getting things in at the right time of year.**

--

"So let me get this straight. In all the lifetimes you have lived, you have never come across Valentines Day?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Not 'never come across it', just never indulged in it, never really seen the point." Jack grinned and leant back in his chair.

"Well never mind that, do you want to come or not?"

They were in Jack's office and Gwen had been trying for the last five minutes to invite Jack out to dinner with her and Rhys. It was more out of kindness than actually wanting him to come; as charming as he was, Jack seemed to have a negative effect on Rhys. It was all Ianto's fault; he wanted Jack out of the Hub long enough for him to prepare his 'surprise' and had persuaded her to invite Jack over to hers to share in her and Rhys' romantic evening. The trouble was Jack was being incredibly difficult.

"I'm just not getting why you want me to join you for the one evening in the year where you two are guaranteed to have sex. I mean, I'm flattered, but I can't really see Rhys going in for it. He doesn't seem like the type-"

"Jack shut up. You are not invited round for a threesome; you are invited round because you need to get out more."

"You're such a bad liar. Ianto's asked you to get me out of the way hasn't he?" Jack smirked.

"Yes. As incredibly arrogant as it was for you to assume that, you are correct. So are you going to play along and come over tonight while he makes the place nice, or whatever it is he wants to do?"

Jack grinned and stood up; he walked over to the windows that separated his office from the rest of the Hub. Ianto was walking around, tidying up the desks, paying careful attention to Tosh's computer, and arranging her files the way they'd always been. Sensing that someone was watching him, he turned and looked up at Jack, a quick smile flitting across his face before turning back and carrying his box of files towards the archives. When the Welshman had disappeared out of sight, Jack turned back to Gwen, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Do you have any idea what Ianto's planning?"

Gwen shrugged and shook her head "No idea, but please just let him, he's been planning it for days."

Jack raised an eyebrow, a smile growing on his face "Well now I'm curious, what time do you want me at yours tonight?"

Gwen sighed, "Come over around 6. That gives me time to get Rhys a bit drunk." Jack grinned and picked his coat up from the stand by the door.

"I'm going out for a drink, I'll see you later." He strode out of his office, calling goodbye to Ianto. As the alarms went off and the door rolled open, Ianto emerged from the tunnel. He looked up at Gwen who was stood by Jack's office window. "Help me" he mouthed.

--

Ianto had been planning his surprise nearly all week, secretly collecting his things in the one place he knew Jack would never go, and somewhere it would not be suspicious for him to go. Deep in the archives, in the section with the records for Torchwood in the early twentieth century, Ianto had hidden his box of Valentines surprises. It comforted him to know that it was him that was doing the surprising. Jack's surprises tended to be rather dangerous. At least he was safe in the knowledge that Jack wouldn't try anything with him this holiday. With all the lovers and partners Jack had had in the past, Ianto thought it unlikely that Jack would indulge in something as cheesy and complicated as Valentines Day. After all, it was only those who really wanted to make the effort with their partner that bothered to do anything at all.

He sighed, he felt bad, forcing Jack on Gwen and Rhys while he perfected his surprise. Gwen seemed more than happy to help, pleased that Ianto was finally going to do something to move this 'thing' with Jack forward, but he could see in her eyes that she had been hoping to have her own romantic evening with Rhys. Oh well, it would only be for a few hours and then he would send out a rift alert, or a Weevil alert or something, and Jack would come racing to the Hub, insisting that Gwen stayed with Rhys. He would come flying through the gates and there Ianto would be, ready for him.

--

Jack strode briskly through the chilly Cardiff evening, the wind biting at his ears. He turned up his collar and quickly ran down the stairs to the nearest bar. It was here, he recalled, that he'd encountered Captain John Hart for the first time in years. He dropped onto a stool at the bar. The bartender, a young fit man in an open necked shirt appeared in front of Jack holding a neat whisky and a glass of water. Jack smiled; this man knew what he liked. Jack downed the whisky in one and set the glass down on the table. He breathed deeply.

Thoughts were racing around in his head. He closed his eyes, trying to create some order in the chaos. It was Valentines Day. It was the one 21st Earth holiday that he had never really got the hang of. The cheap cards, the over-the-top public displays of affection, the petrol station flowers. Oh and the sex, the absolute guaranteed guilt-free sex. Jack had always been quite happy to watch the carryings on from a distance, his faith in the human race restored, even after all that he'd seen them do. To see the absolute love that everyone shared, for just one day a year- for the day where it was okay to be vulnerable, to open up. But Jack had never been a part of it. He had never wanted to be a part of it. The idea of sharing himself with someone else had never appealed to him, until Ianto.

Suddenly Jack found himself falling into entirely new territory, other planets; other universes had nothing on this. Suddenly he found himself smiling whenever this man entered the room. He was distracted, his mind drifting frequently. Ianto Jones had stolen Jack's heart and that frightened him. He was powerless, defenceless against the beautiful Welshman. His com crackled, he tapped it and wasn't surprised to hear Gwen's voice clearly in his ear.

"Jack? Jack where are you?"

Jack chuckled, "Ah it's so good to hear those beautiful welsh vowels again Miss Cooper"

"It's Mrs Williams to you, where are you Jack? You were supposed to be joining me and Rhys for dinner and you're not here, you're not in the Hub-"

"I told you, I'm out having a drink, you and Rhys start without me, and I'll see you later"

"Jack wait-" Jack didn't wait. He switched his com off and shoved it in his pocket. For the second time that night he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He supposed he should make his way to Gwen's, if not to enjoy himself then to help out Ianto, if Gwen said he'd been planning this for days then he didn't want to be the one to spoil it. He gulped down a mouthful of the water that the bartender had handed him, threw some coins down on the bar and made his way back up the stairs to the street.

If it was possible, it had got even colder in the hour that he'd been in the bar. He looked up; the cloudless sky was bright with stars, twinkling in the distance. Jack stood still, in awe of the many hundreds of planets that he knew circled them. He shivered and watched as his breath formed a frosty cloud in front of his face. He checked the time on his watch, 6.15. He should really be getting to Gwen's. Sighing loudly, Jack began the walk to Gwen's flat.

He arrived at the flat around 20 minutes later and was about to knock on the door when he heard Gwen laughing, Jack smiled; it had been so long since he had heard that laugh. He shook himself, straightened his coat and knocked on the door. He heard heavy footsteps and Rhys pulled open the door. Jack grinned at Rhys' slight scowl and stepped past him into the flat.

"Hey Rhys, the wife home?" He turned and saw Rhys still standing by the open door. "Rhys?" Rhys turned around slowly, a forced smile on his face. Jack raised an eyebrow,

"Yes she is Jack, she's in the bedroom, and she'll be out in a minute. You can wait here." He shut the front door and walked over to the kitchen area, pulling out a glass from a cupboard. "Want a drink?"

Jack shook his head and sat down on the sofa. Rhys shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He took a bottle of red wine out of the fridge and filled the glass in his hand. It was then that Jack heard soft footsteps coming from the bedroom. Gwen appeared, and she looked beautiful. She was wrapped up in a large fluffy jumper and her dark hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders. She immediately went to Rhys' side and he put an arm around her, pulling her closer. Jack felt his face stretch into a smile. Gwen turned and smiled at him, the cute gap in her teeth making her look younger than ever.

"Oi, Jack that's my wife you're ogling there, stop it." Jack snapped out of his reverie and focused on the two of them. Rhys was scowling again and Gwen was giggling silently to herself. Jack smirked,

"Sorry Rhys, but she's looking extra-radiant tonight, I can't keep my eyes off her,"

"If you're gonna keep on like that you can get out, it's enough that I have to put up with you for a few hours of our Valentines evening so if you don't behave I swear to god-"

Gwen placed a hand on Rhys' chest, "Okay Rhys calm down, why don't you get the food ready and finish your drink, love." Rhys nodded and ducked down to plant a kiss on Gwen's lips. She smiled broadly and kissed him back before moving over to where Jack was sat on the sofa.

"How are you Jack, you sounded a bit odd earlier," she sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Who me? I'm fine, just trying to keep my hands off you Mrs Williams,"

"Try harder, if you so much as touch her-" Rhys shouted from the kitchen, he shut up when Gwen shot him a warning look. Jack chuckled,

"I'm sorry Rhys." Rhys grunted in response, clattering bowls and plates around louder than he was before, his face firmly set in a scowl. Jack looked at Gwen apologetically,

"I don't know why I have this effect on him; I'd stop it if I knew what I was doing." Gwen raised her eyebrows and the corner of her mouth twitched into a smile.

"You know bloody well what you're doing Jack Harkness, now stop it. But really, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gwen, can't wait to find out what Ianto's cooked up, that's all."

"Okay then . . . -" Gwen stood up and went to pour herself a glass of wine. She held it up as if to ask if Jack wanted any but he just smiled and shook his head. Gwen smiled to herself and put the wine back in the fridge. Rhys had finished putting the meal together and was taking a large gulp from his glass. Gwen stood by the fridge, eyebrow raised, watching her husband finish off his wine. She giggled. Jack stood up and rubbed his hands together.

"Right then, time for a lovely Valentines dinner!"

--

**So how was it? Let me know if you loved it, hated it, think I should be locked up and burnt at the stake?**

**Chapter 2 is on its waaaaaaaay (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teaching Jack Valentines **

**Chapter 2******

Pre CofE  
Mostly fluff XD  
Rating T for now but hey, it could get interesting. .  
-this is my first Torchwood fic, so If I fail miserably, please let me know. For the good of the fanfiction-reading community.  


--

You could have cut the tension at the dinner table with a blunt object. Rhys sat in stony silence, chewing his food violently before shovelling more in. Jack ate slowly, watching Rhys with amusement, and shooting glances at Gwen who hadn't touched her lasagne. After 10 minutes of unbearable silence, Gwen set her knife and fork down next to her untouched food.

"Seriously Rhys? Why are you being so bloody sullen?" Rhys paused, a loaded fork stopping mid-way to his mouth. He looked surprised.

"What? I'm just enjoying my food." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"No Rhys, you aren't, you're sulking like a child. I know you aren't happy that Jack's here but you could at least make an effort."

"Make an effort? Why should I when the smug bastard is sat in my flat, eating my food, when I could be enjoying a lovely evening with my wife!" He dropped his fork loudly onto his plate and stood up, scraping his chair back. Jack leant back in his chair, and chuckled quietly. Gwen shot him a 'stop that right now' look.

"I can't believe you, Rhys Williams! Jack's only going to be here until Ianto's finished getting everything ready for him! It's not like he's moving in!" Gwen was shouting now, and had stood up to face her husband. Sensing that it was time for him to leave, Jack pushed his chair back and stood up. Gwen gestured at him without taking her eyes off Rhys.

"You stay right there Jack, I can handle Rhys being an idiot-" Rhys protested but Gwen cut him off and kept talking "-but I am not letting you ruin Ianto's surprise. You know how hard he has worked for this and he wants everything to be perfect for you. So sit down and finish your meal." Jack looked at her, surprised, and sat back down in his chair.

"Yes ma'am." He picked up his fork and looked from Rhys to Gwen and then back again. Gwen looked pointedly at Rhys. Rhys sat down, looking cowed. Satisfied, Gwen sat down with a 'hm!' picked up her fork, and began to eat. The two men sat on either side of her, looking warily at the woman who just moments ago had shouted them into submission. Rhys smiled weakly,

"So, Gwen, how was your day, love?" Gwen swallowed, looking pleased that Rhys was being civil.

"It was great thank you Rhys, nothing massive came out of the Rift today, eh Jack?" she smiled at him.

"Nope, nothing particularly dangerous today, although there was that weird gun those teenagers found in the supermarket-" he laughed.

"Oh yeah! The, what was it, something object transport manipulator!" she giggled and turned to Rhys and explained, waving her fork around in emphasis. "Basically, a ray gun that makes stuff easy to transport, like, point it at a box of shopping and it'll float up in the air and follow you around," Rhys looked from Gwen to Jack.

"Are you having me on? I mean, I know some weird stuff comes through that Rift but you can't just make things float in the air, it's against the laws of physics!" Jack rolled his eyes. Gwen coughed, filling the awkward silence, it wasn't worth the argument. She patted Rhys' arm,

"Of course love. Have you finished your lasagne? I'll get the pudding." She stood up and collected the plates, dumping them in the sink, Rhys could do them tomorrow. She opened the freezer and pulled out her attempt at a trifle, placing it ceremoniously in the centre of the table,

"Tadaaaa!" she presented it, before bursting into a fit of giggles at the state of the trifle. Stifling a laugh, Jack looked up at Gwen,

"I'm sure it tastes lovely, even if it does seem to be . . . mostly cake with some fruit dropped on top . . . but who am I to pass judgement, I rely on Ianto ordering pizzas to keep me going."

Rhys smiled at Gwen, pulling her down for a kiss. "I love you, you silly woman, even if your cooking is an abomination to the human race." Gwen smiled into the kiss and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Feeling forgotten, Jack cleared his throat,

"Guys, I'm still here." Rhys looked at him, annoyed.

"Just sod off for a second will you? It's Valentine's day and I will kiss my wife whenever I bloody well please."

Jack smirked, "Well I'm certainly not going to stop you, and I was merely reminding you that I'm still here."

Gwen turned to face Jack, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "God I hope Ianto finishes soon, you two bickering is enough to send anyone crazy."

--

Ianto was almost ready. The moment Gwen had left for home; he had rushed to the archives to collect his box of stuff and brought it back to the main area of the hub. Then, ever so carefully, he had cleared a space in the centre, moving various wires and gadgets out of the way, tripping over them in his rush to get everything ready. When everything was in the right place, he logged onto Tosh's computer and loaded up the music software that he had found a few weeks before. The quiet soothing sounds poured out of the speakers, a mixture of Earth music and alien sounds. The hypnotic melodies wove in and out of each other, sending pulses of excitement through Ianto. This was going to work and it was going to be perfect. As a finishing touch, Ianto pulled the large sofa into the space that he'd cleared, having lugged it up from Jack's rooms the day before. He stood back to admire his work, sighing happily to himself and wiping his sweaty hands on his suit trousers. Now to get changed. God, he hoped Jack would like this; after all, it wasn't as if he had anything to compare it to, at least not on Earth. He hoped. What if he'd got it all wrong and Jack had 'done Valentine's day' but just didn't want to do anymore; maybe the memory of an old love stopped him. Ianto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was going to be fine. He'd collected all the things that Jack liked; the stopwatch, various bits of food, photographs of them, and even this music. It was all designed just for Jack.

--

Back at the flat, Jack, Gwen and Rhys were sat lazily on the sofas. Rhys was slipping in and out of what appeared to be an alcohol-induced sleep. Gwen sat snuggled up to him, his arm around her shoulders, occasionally stroking her hair. Gwen was having a quiet conversation with Jack, trying not to disturb Rhys. After all, Jack had said, she wanted him to be full of energy for later on. She giggled quietly. Jack checked the time on his watch, 8.06. He'd been at Gwen's for almost 2 hours. Surely that was enough time to sort out whatever it was he had to sort out. He slowly stood up from the armchair. Gwen looked at him- warning him not to dare to spoil Ianto's surprise. Jack pulled a face, he wanted to know what was going on, he didn't like not being the one in control of everything. Sighing, he mouthed "Beer?" at Gwen. She nodded and pointed to the fridge. Jack pulled open the fridge and took out a can. Hearing the pop of the opening can, Rhys sat up and turned his head to look at Jack.

"Chuck us a beer" he held out a hand and waved it around. Wondering whether Rhys was likely to catch the can of beer, Jack decided against throwing it and instead walked to the sofa and pressed it into Rhys' hand.

"Cheers mate." Rhys grunted.

Jack slumped back into the armchair and took a long drink of his beer, enjoying the refreshing coolness and the slight dulling of his senses. Within minutes, the beer was finished and Jack was contemplating getting another one. Gwen shook her head. She was right, he didn't want to be drunk when he saw Ianto, he wanted to be wide awake so that he could show the Welshman exactly how much he meant to him. And he meant so much. Jack thought back to the years before he met Ianto. The years when his sole purpose on the Earth was to find his Doctor. It had all changed now. Since the Doctor had come and taken him away, told him that he was wrong. That he couldn't be fixed. Jack sighed. He never ceased to be amazed by Ianto, by the pure love that he showed him, the love and the dedication. The love that had continued, even after Jack had ordered Lisa's killing. The love that always made him feel guilty that he would never, could never match. He clutched his head and shut his eyes. It hurt him to think like this, to truly contemplate how much Ianto affected him.

He took deep breaths and was about to ask Gwen if he could have another beer when the alarm on his wrist strap screeched. He jumped up, pulled back the sleep of his coat and flipped open the wrist strap. A red light flashed- a rift alert. He turned to Gwen who had scrambled out of Rhys' lap to grab her phone which had also rung with the message –_Torchwood_. She was halfway across the room to get her coat when Jack put out a hand to stop her.

"I'll get it."

Gwen frowned, "But Jack, it's the Rift-"

"I don't care, remember Gwen, hang onto every last shred of your life that you can. I need you to stay here, with Rhys. Please Gwen." Gwen nodded. A quick smile flashed across Jack's face before he pressed a button on the wrist strap to silence it, and ran out of the door. Behind him, he could here Rhys asking,

"What the hell was that, Gwen?" and Gwen's response,

"It was nothing love, it was nothing."

--

Ianto was ready. Everything was in exactly the right place. The atmosphere was perfect and he had drinks on hand. Hacking into Tosh's alarm system had been easy- something which he had not expected- and it had been the work of moments to send out the signal. All he could do now was hope that Jack would do what Jack always did, and tell Gwen to stay at home, to save her relationship.

God he hoped he knew Jack as well as he thought he did.

Ianto sat on the sofa, breathing deeply.

--

Jack flew through the town, running as fast as he could. The wind whistled past him, biting at his nose, ears and cheeks. He hoped Ianto was coping with the rift activity, he hoped Ianto wasn't hurt. The breath caught in his throat and he skidded to a halt, gasping for air. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and a fresh wave of panic washed over him. He started to run again, sprinting across the bay, past the cafés and the water tower, down the slope to the tourist information centre. He flung the door open and skidded to a halt behind the desk, stabbing at the button that operated the door. The door slid open, painstakingly slow and through it, Jack could hear snatches of hypnotic music drifting towards him. His eyes widened and he charged through the door and down the corridor, down the steps and along the corridor below.

--

Ianto heard Jack coming. He straightened his tie and stood in the space before the door, his cheeks flushed with a combination of embarrassment and excitement, a wide grin on his face.

--

Jack stood behind the cog door, watching it slowly roll to one side, he shook his arms by his sides nervously, as if he were trying to make the door roll aside faster. The alarms sounded and he heard the metal gates swing open. He got ready for fight or flight.

--

The door rolled open and there was Jack. His Jack.

--

Jack saw Ianto standing before him, dressed immaculately, cheeks flushed, face split into a smile. Jack grinned, shaking his head. He chuckled,

"You bastard."

--

**What do you think? Do tell (:  
**

**Chapter 3 coming sooooon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teaching Jack Valentines **

**Chapter 3******

Pre CofE  
Mostly fluff XD  
I'm setting this rating to M just in case someone is offended- you never know  
-this is my first Torchwood fic, so if I fail miserably, please let me know. For the good of the fanfiction-reading community.

**--**

_Jack saw Ianto standing before him, dressed immaculately, cheeks flushed, face split into a smile. Jack grinned, shaking his head. He chuckled,_

"_You bastard."_

He stepped through the doorway and walked towards Ianto, shrugging his coat off as he went. It fell to the floor, unchecked and left behind. As Jack got nearer, Ianto's smile widened; that gorgeous, cheeky smile that Jack loved so much. Jack arrived in front of Ianto. He was still panting from the run and he could feel the heat emanating from his skin.

He couldn't hold back any longer, the music, the beautiful lights that danced and twinkled above them, Ianto had made it perfect. His hands seized the back of Ianto's head and he brought their lips crashing together, moving in sync. Jack's tongue darted out, swiping over Ianto's lip, searching for a way in. Ianto opened his mouth and moaned as their tongues danced together, battling for control. Jack brought one hand down and ran his thumb along Ianto's jaw, stroking the fine stubble. He took a step forward, bringing their bodies closer together, flush against each other. Ianto's hand carded through Jack's short hair, the other placed lightly on Jack's hip, circling his thumb against Jack's skin.

Jack broke away from Ianto and grinned devilishly. He took hold of Ianto's tie and pulled him towards the sofa, then turned them so that Jack was on top, pushing Ianto onto the soft cushions and standing between his legs. Ianto reached up and took hold of Jack's head, pulling him down for another kiss, this one more forceful than the last. Jack knelt on the sofa above Ianto, placing light butterfly kisses on Ianto's lips, cheeks and neck. Ianto frowned at him,

"There is a time and a place for those antics and that is neither here nor now."

Jack smirked, "Look who's taking charge, they do say that it's the quiet ones you have to watch."

"Of course Sir," Ianto hooked his leg over Jack's and rolled them over so that it was Ianto who was lying on top. "And since it was me who organized this, I do believe it is my turn to enjoy myself first."

"Promises promises, Mr Jones."

--

Ianto leant down over Jack and closed his mouth over Jack's bottom lip, tugging lightly on it, pulling Jack upwards. He ran his hands down Jacks arms and across his chest, fingers lingering over the braces that were clipped onto Jack's trousers. Then, without warning, he took hold of both of Jack's hands, which had been rather close to Ianto's arse, and pulled him up off the sofa and into the space that he'd cleared. With a flick of his hips, Ianto nudged the remote on Tosh's desk and the music changed from the ethereal track he'd had on loop before, to 'You Do Something to Me' by Paul Weller. Ianto smiled quietly, looking at the floor, cheeks glowing with embarrassment.

Jack looked surprised. "This is . . . the song that we danced to-"

"At Gwen's wedding, I know. I just thought it'd be. . ." he trailed off

"It's perfect Ianto. Absolutely perfect." Jack pulled Ianto closer, taking his hand and holding it close to his chest. He felt Ianto exhale loudly, as though he'd been holding his breath. Ianto's arms wrapped themselves around Jack's body, resting at the base of his spine. They circled slowly, swaying gently to the music, eyes closed, lost in each other.

--

Jack turned his head slightly, and began pressing quick, light kisses onto Ianto's pulse point at the base of his neck. Ianto rolled his head around to grant Jack better access. Jack felt Ianto swallow and looked up to see that Ianto was biting his lip. He smiled; this was going to be fun. He pulled away from Ianto and walked over to the archive box that Ianto had left open on Tosh's desk. Inside, amongst various bits of paper, lay Ianto's trusty stopwatch.

"Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch, sir." Jack swiveled around to see Ianto leaning casually against the arm of the sofa. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk ghosting across his lips. Jack chuckled,

"Are there indeed? Well, Mr Jones, I can't think of any," he walked slowly over to the younger man, "perhaps you can show me." The last few words were no more than a whisper, Jack's breath on Ianto's lips.

--

**I know it's horribly short but  
1) I'm having a bit of trouble with this chapter  
2) I wanted to get SOMETHING up tonight,**

**So despite me leaving it just before it gets good, review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teaching Jack Valentines **

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry it's been so long!  
Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, I LOVE YOU GUYS 3**

**--**

"_Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch, sir." Jack swivelled around to see Ianto leaning casually against the arm of the sofa. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk ghosting across his lips. Jack chuckled,_

"_Are there indeed? Well, Mr Jones, I can't think of any," he walked slowly over to the younger man, "perhaps you can show me." The last few words were no more than a whisper, Jack's breath on Ianto's lips._

Ianto smiled cheekily, fiddling with his tie. "Well sir, it depends on what kind of games you want to play." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jack swallowed and moistened his lips with a flick of his tongue. His eyes met Ianto's and he coughed awkwardly. He was amazed. With a few subtle (and some not so subtle) movements and those beautiful Welsh vowels, Ianto had reduced him to a nervous teenage wreck.

"Ooh, what about this," Ianto smirked, "I'll…touch you, play with you per se… and all you have to do is…resist. Then you return the favour and whoever lasts the longest gets to choose tonight's mood." He took Jack's chin in his hand and pulled him in for a light kiss. "So what'll it be Captain? Your way or mine?"

Jack chuckled. "Get ready for a night of innovation and the avant-garde Coffee Boy."

Ianto raised his eyebrows and stepped forwards. "Wanna bet?"

Eyes twinkling, Jack leaned in closer, "I don't think you've got anything I haven't had before, anything I couldn't resist." He leant into Ianto and blew lightly over his neck, raising goosebumps on the pale milky skin above the shirt collar. He grinned as he saw the bump of his Adam's apple bob up and down. Oh he was so going to win. "I don't see how I can lose."

Ianto placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "We'll see about that then, won't we?"

Jack heard the click of the stopwatch and closed his eyes. There was nothing, just the light feeling of breath passing over his face, and then suddenly there were lips on his. Those lips, that kiss that he would recognise anywhere. _But could easily ignore _a voice in his head said to him, one that wasn't prepared to give up Jack's natural dominance. He checked himself and quashed the moan that was rising in his throat as Ianto switched from his lips to the tender pressure point at the base of his neck, deftly pulling aside Jack's shirt collar and t-shirt.

"Sure you're not tempted Jack? Not even a little bit?" Ianto teased gently, gently untucking Jack's shirt and slipping a hand underneath his vest, his fingers gently stroking the skin, pinching lightly at the skin on his hips. Jack twisted slightly under his hands and a smile tugged at Ianto's lips as he trailed butterfly kisses up Jack's neck, leaving a light trail of moisture on the taut smooth skin.

Jack's hand twitched slightly. He moved it to his leg, wrapping his fingers tightly in the material of his trousers, clenching them into a fist. He cursed his pride, now he'd announced that Ianto had no way of breaking through to him he had to win, as a matter of principle. Ianto's other hand slid around to rest against the back of his neck as he worried at Jack's lower lip, nipping and licking it persistently. Jack let his breath go in a slow whoosh and rolled his eyes up into his head. Good god Ianto was good. Unfairly so; you'd think Jack was being punished. And now he thought about it, he could see why. Of all the naughty things that Jack had done, his numerous sexual conquests had been the thing he was most proud of. He enjoyed the pleasure he gained from seducing young men and women (and indeed many non-humans.) The list of those with whom he'd been intimate with was staggering. The hedonist in him depended on the rush of adrenaline he got from it and he had done it far too many times. He had wondered when this would catch up with him and it seemed that he'd finally met his match. Never mind the many colours and shapes of the inhabitants of other worlds; it always came back to human males. This young male in particular lost nothing from lack of experience. Stupid Ianto and his stupid lips. It was unfair that some people, actually that even a single person, was able to illicit such a reaction from him with such little stimulation. Swallowing down yet another moan, he watched Ianto closely, hoping he didn't have anything else up his sleeve; it was difficult enough resisting this, let alone what could happen if Ianto's hand slipped from his torso to his trousers.

Sensing that Jack was losing ground, Ianto stopped teasing and pulled Jack's head forwards, crashing their lips together, swiping his tongue over Jack's lip and flicking it against his teeth, licking quickly over the pearly whites that he often flashed to get his own way. As the probing muscle explored Jack's mouth he felt the other man's stomach tense against the hand that still rested beneath his vest. Smirking into their one-sided kiss he moved his hand casually down Jack's waist. Grazing his nails on Jack's hipbone he noticed as another shiver rippled across Jack's skin, the older man's sensitivity amazing him more than usual. Jack reacted to everything, whether it was breath on his neck or a fingertip stroking the skin of his hand. The colour in his face would darken just a little and his chest would rise and fall a little quicker. Slowly, carefully, he slid his hand back up Jack's shirt, tracing the light muscle definition. He reached Jacks chest, and chuckled as Jack's eyes snapped wide open.

Jack was tense, his body hardening at Ianto's touch, muscles clenching and resisting the urge to rub against him. Ianto's touch was electrifying and it set his skin on fire. The marauding hand slid slowly further up his torso until it reached a hardening nipple and twisted it gently with cool fingers, using a nail to circle and tug at it - the friction sending waves of pleasure to Jack's groin. The urge to just lean into Ianto and allow him access to whatever parts of Jack's body he wanted was building up and he had to grab hold of his trousers tightly, the knuckles going white with the effort. It felt like it was killing him, his pride refusing to allow him to grasp Ianto and pull him onto the sofa and have his way with him. Ianto's magical lipwork combined with the insistent stroking and pinching of his hands pulled a guttural moan from his throat.

Ianto pulled back and clicked the stopwatch, an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. "What was that Jack?" He asked innocently, pinching the nipple again and watching as Jack suddenly tried to hold his back in a rigid position so as to not arch into the hand. He heard Jack whimper internally before fighting to control the lust in his eyes.

"That depends, how much time do I have left?" Jack asked coyly.

Ianto grinned. "Oh no Harkness, it's a stamina event. You lasted…" he checked the stopwatch "…5 minutes and 47 seconds. Quite an achievement, but not incredible. I'd have thought, with all the partners you've had that nothing I offer would be something you couldn't resist. That's what you implied…"

"All right, all right, I couldn't fight it, you've got the touch of an angel, and no man could resist it. Then again, so do I. I've got magic fingers, watch out Coffee Boy, I'll have you moaning like a wanton whore in less than a minute."

"Who says your hands will get anywhere close?" Ianto asked, "What if I'm the one who'll be making you moan?" Jack laughed at this,

"I will admit, whilst you do have some lovely fingers and you make a delightful cup of coffee, you don't stand a chance against me."

"I don't?" Ianto asked with an oddly intrigued expression. Jack laughed again, looking at Ianto earnestly, before lunging and pinning the younger man against the sofa with a strong hand.

"No, you really don't."

--

**Sounds like a challenge to me!  
Review? 3**


End file.
